Karma Isn't So Bad
by Ms. Mio
Summary: We all need time away; family, friends, and work. Once a month Raven takes a day for herself to relax at a little cafe, but she suddenly finds herself with a sudden, and oddly familiar, friend whose name is Karma.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Okay so this is an old story of mine that I deleted when I disappeared a few years back, but I'm bring it back and I hope now I can do it some justice. This story is also mainly just for fun and humor so there's no real drama. I hope you enjoy, and please leave reviews.

* * *

Jinx huffs as she rubs the toe of her boot on the concrete sidewalk, unsure if she is either frustrated with Gizmo, or with herself; she's leaning more toward Gizmo. "I'm Gizmo and I don't know shit for shit, but I'll belittle Jinx for being stupid and a fart muncher," she said making her voice nasally and high-pitched.

Jinx kicks the ground, and looks forward she needs something to calm herself down, but she didn't have a lot of money. She had left the house in a storm of pink sparks; though she was smart enough to grab her holo-necklace and glasses. Jinx reaches up and grabs the pink cat head between her index finger and thumb, slightly rubbing the smooth metal. Jinx thinks about just going back home, but she really doesn't want to have to deal with Gizmo, not until she got rid of some of this stress.

"Coffee," Jinx said with a nod of her head, and then walks away from the bus stop, heading toward the cheapest coffee shop she knew of.

It doesn't take long to get there, turns out it was only a few blocks away. When Jinx enters she sees the usual crowd of men and women trying to hurry off to work, but not without getting a cup of joe before suffering long hours at a job they most likely hate. Jinx grins a little as she shakes her head feeling pity for the regular people; at least she enjoys stealing and fighting. A bonus is seeing the dark member of the Teen Titans.

Jinx sighs as she walks up to the counter, and waits behind a man in his late thirties who keeps looking between his watch and the teenage girl making the coffee today. Jinx's mind drifts off to thoughts of Raven, the most mysterious member of the Teen Titans, and a goofy smile starts stretching out onto Jinx's lips. She won't lie the fight this morning between Gizmo and herself was about the dark teen. Her team knows about her silly crush on Raven. How could she hide it from them? Jinx is an open book when it comes to her emotions; she's surprised that Raven hasn't even noticed them yet.

Jinx tries to recall when exactly she started to feel this way, maybe from the very start? Probably. The thief has always been a bit of romantic, a very hopeless one, who believed in fate and love at first sight. Jinx thinks of the few things she likes about Raven, and came up with the most obvious two. One, Raven is very pretty, Jinx snorts, and grins widely since that was a no brainer. Two, Raven is a magic user; okay this may confuse some, but to Jinx it makes perfect sense. Jinx's hexes are a confusing sort of magic that shouldn't even exist within a person, or be able to use. Crazy right? So she felt a connect with Raven, someone who also held a unique magic.

"Miss?"

Jinx jumps a little and blinks a few times as she looks at the girl before her. Oh right, coffee. "Sorry, I'll get a cappuccino with whip cream."

"How much whip cream?" The girl asks as she grabs a cup.

Jinx grins. "A shit ton," she said with a tiny giggle.

The girl slowly nods, a small smile on her lips as she goes to make Jinx's order. Now where was she with her thoughts? Ah yes, Raven. She's pretty and a magic user, those are two good reasons, and there are a few more. Raven is her total opposite, and you know that cheesy ass line about opposites attracting. Raven broods and Jinx doesn't, Raven's purple and Jinx's pink; see? Opposites. Jinx also really likes Raven's sarcasm and dry humor whenever they banter; that always makes Jinx's day. Jinx tries to think of more things, but it's hard. Like she said before, Raven is the most mysterious member of the Teen Titans, Jinx would have a better time telling anyone anything about the rest of the Teen Titans

Coming back to her original train of thoughts, Jinx shrugs and decides. "Maybe I just like her."

"Like who?" The girl questions as she places Jinx's coffee in front of her, a shit ton of whip cream on top.

Jinx grins widely, and takes her drink. "Nothing, it's just a silly crush," Jinx said as she pays the girl, and then walks away toward her usual table by the windows near the back. However as she gets closer she notices someone else already sitting there.

A girl around her age with long, black hair sits there reading a book; her right hand playing around with the handle of a mug, and turning the mug side to side. She is slightly mouthing the words she's reading, and her dark blue eyes moving quickly over the page. Jinx silently walks the rest of the way, and takes a seat across from the girl.

The black haired girl's eyes instantly look up at Jinx, and her brows furrow in confusion. Jinx simply grins as she waves. "Don't mind me, this is where I usually sit," Jinx said before taking a sip of her coffee, and then cringes when she burns her tongue. "Ow whoa, that's hot."

The girl's eyes narrow, but she goes back to reading her book bringing her mug of whatever to her lips, and taking a small sip. Jinx hums and looks at the cover of the book, but sees no title just a book bound in red leather. Jinx starts humming a little tune as she looks around, and her fingers begun tapping on the tabletop. The girl clears her throat loudly bringing Jinx's attention back to her, and Jinx smirks seeing the girl is glaring at her hand.

"Oh, sorry," Jinx said as she takes her hand off of the table. "Just a bit bored."

The black haired girl rolls her eyes, and goes back to reading her book once more. Jinx sighs, and she brings her coffee up, and takes a large mouthful of the sweet, hot liquid. She places her cup back onto the table sighing again, but louder and more drawn out this time. The girl growls lowly, and she slams her book close as she glares at Jinx. She opens her mouth to say something, but pauses, and suddenly the corner of her lip twitches, and if Jinx hadn't been paying attention she would have missed it.

"You have cream on your nose," the girl said, her voice low and monotone.

Jinx blinks a few times stunned by the oddly familiar voice; her brain then registered what the girl said, she wipes the tip of her nose. "Gone?"

"Gone."

Jinx smiles, and takes another sip of her drink getting even more whip cream on her nose. The girl rolls her eyes as she opens up her book. "Whatcha reading?" Jinx asks, deciding she had to actively get this girl's attention.

The girl raises an eyebrow as a small frown appears on her lips. "Nothing that would be of interest to you," she said, still monotone.

"How do you figure that? For all you know I could be some punk chick who is secretly a bookworm," Jinx said with a grin.

"That could be true, but I'm going with my first impression and say you are indeed just some punk chick, and it's your mission to ruin my peace," the girl said, and she doesn't even look up from her book.

Jinx snaps her fingers with a small click of her tongue. "Damn it, you caught me, what is my punishment?"

"The cold shoulder."

"Ouch, I've got frostbite now." Jinx said as she giggles. She's really liking this girl's wits, and the banter kind of reminds her of Raven actually. Jinx frowns a little, and shakes her head it's weird, and rude, to compare random girls to Raven.

"So," Jinx said slowly looking at the girl with a sly smirk. "What's your name?"

"Why?" The girl asks with a slight raised eyebrow.

Jinx's smirk grew wider. "Well would you prefer I call you beautiful girl?"

The girl's nose wrinkles a little as she finally looks away from her book. "No."

"Just like I prefer you don't call me sexy, punk chick, here I'll give my name first," Jinx said, and then she straights up in her seat, and holds out her hand. "Good evening, ma'am, I'm Karma, it is oh so lovely to meet you miss…?"

The girl looks at Jinx's hand, and then at Jinx with a brow raised in amusement. "Karma can't be your real name," the girl plainly said.

Jinx rolls her eyes. "Its not, but I don't like my name so just call me Karma, alright?" Jinx grumbles.

"Alright, Karma...I'm Rachel," Rachel said as she reaches out, and gives Jinx's hand a single shake.

"Rachel, well it's nice to meet ya," Jinx said with a smirk.

"Sure," Rachel said, and she doesn't sound excited.

Jinx's eyes narrow. "What? You don't like me?"

Rachel hums as she folds the corner of the page she was on. "Not sure, you're less annoying than this boy I know and not as hyper as a friend of mine," Rachel said.

Jinx frowns in confusion. "Thanks, I guess?"

"Your welcome," Rachel said with a small smirk.

Silent fills the space between them as Jinx decides to finish her coffee before it got cold. Rachel goes back to reading that damn book, honestly Jinx is thinking about taking it to see what was so special about it; but she quickly thinks against that because that is not how you make friends. Rachel's brows suddenly furrow as she flips back a page, her eyes scanning the page before going back.

"That can't be right," Rachel whispers to herself.

"Something up?" Jinx said standing up a little trying to get a look at the pages.

Rachel holds the book close to her chest, glaring at Jinx, but it isn't a harsh stare. "It's nothing."

Jinx holds up her hands. "Okay, I'll respect your privacy...I got a question for ya though," Jinx said as she settles back in her seat.

"What is it?" Rachel questions.

"I only came in here because I was a bit stressed out, had a fight with my roommate." Jinx said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I feel better now and I'm gonna go but I like you and I think we could be great friends so I wondering if I could have your number?"

Rachel at first looks surprised, but then she chews on her lower lip as she looks out of the window with a thoughtful look; after a few minutes she closes her book, and then stands up. "Do you have your phone?"

Jinx slides her hands her pockets, and groans. "No," Jinx grumbles with a pout

Rachel chuckles, a barely audible sound but Jinx hears it, Rachel reaches into her pocket, and pulls out her phone. "Here, give me your number."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Sorry about the very long wait! I have a lot of other stories I've been trying to mange; I also have a job that takes up my time and energy.

* * *

Music blasts from a somewhat broken cellphone making Jinx groan from under her heavy, purple blanket. She grumbles as her hand blindly reaches out onto the nightstand feeling for her phone. When she has it finally in her hand, she thought about short circuiting it with a few pink sparks, but quickly decided against it since, well, this was her only phone so that wouldn't be a smart move. With all the willpower she has, she sat up and answered.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jinx demanded, her voice raspy from sleep.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine," a very familiar and sarcastic voice said.

It takes a few seconds for Jinx's sleep fogged brain to realize who it was, but she immediately perks up when she does. "Rachel! Jeez it's like," she pauses mid-sentence to look at her alarm clock, and her eyes widen in shock. "Five in the fucking morning! Holy shit it is too early for this wake up call."

Jinx hears Rachel sigh softly. "I'm sorry, I forget normal people don't wake up at this time, maybe except for Richard but he is a workaholic."

"Who?"

Rachel sighs once more. "He's one of my roommates."

"Well then tell Richard he has a giant stick up his ass," Jinx said with a grin.

Jinx grins even more when she hears her new friend slightly chuckle. "I'll make sure to pass along the message," Rachel said.

Jinx could make out the clinking of glassware in the background, raising Jinx's curiosity. "Whatcha doing?"

"Making tea."

Jinx snorts as she throws back her covers. "Seriously? If I were you I would make some damn coffee."

Rachel hums softly. "I don't really enjoy coffee, besides I'm well rested."

"Sure, whatever you say," Jinx said, and there was a bit of silence as Jinx gets up, and moves around a little. "So it's been a few days, why the sudden call so early in the morning?"

There's another pause, quite a long one, and Jinx waits hearing little noises in the background from the other line. "I don't know," Rachel finally said.

Jinx smiles. "Well let's make a deal, you let me sleep for a few more hours and we can meet up at that coffee shop say around ten?"

"I'm not sure," Rachel sighs. "My...job often calls me away at random times."

Jinx goes back over to her bed and falls on top of it. "Eh I'm still going, if you show up yay for me, and if you don't I at least have some coffee and got out of the house."

"Alright," Rachel said sounding amused. "Goodbye, Karma."

"See ya later, Rachel."

* * *

Raven knows this wasn't smart at all, it was actually really stupid, simply idiotic. She knows having relations with citizens is one of the worst things a hero could do; any other hero will tell you the same. However something about Karma is just so comforting and oddly familiar, it feels like she has met the girl before, but she couldn't remember where or when.

Raven shakes her head slightly, and she brushes it off as her powers messing with her head again. She knows people often give off similar auras, though Karma's felt far too familiar; Raven sighs as she caught herself getting back onto that train of thought. She walks into the coffee shop, telling herself this will be the only time she meets with Karma; and it wasn't hard to spot Karma, the girl stood out like a sore thumb.

Karma's platinum blonde hair is a bit painful to look at when in direct sunlight. Karma is looking outside the window her light grey eyes are glazed over as they mindlessly follow people that walk up and down the sidewalk. She has her cheek rested against the palm of her hand, and her pink framed glasses are slightly tilted to the side. As Raven walks closer she notes that Karma wore the same leather jacket from yesterday, and a bright pink shirt stands out against Karma's dark skin. Raven clears her throat to catch Karma's attention.

Karma's shoulders twitch, and she quickly turns toward Raven as a brilliant smile lights up her face. "Hey! You showed up!"

Raven is off put by the joy that radiates from Karma in waves. "Well...it's not like I had anything better to do," she said as she took a seat.

"Ouch! You hurt me, Rae, you truly do," Karma fakes a look of pain as she placed her hands over her heart.

"Don't call me Rae."

Karma rolls her eyes as she crossed her arms on the tabletop. "Jeez, you're no fun."

Rachel smiles a little. "Funny, Garfield says the same thing."

"The orange cat from the funny comics in the newspaper?"

"No, my roommate," Raven said.

"How many people do you live with?" Karma questions.

"Four."

"Holy shit," Karma's eyes widen. "How have you not killed any of them?"

Raven looks Karma in the eye. "Willpower," she deadpan.

Karma snorts and smiles widely, and a waiter finally comes up to their table to take their orders. Once the waiter walks away Karma looks outside of the window again her eyebrows furrowing as a soft hum leaves her throat. She suddenly presses her fingertip against the glass, pointing at a man in a trench coat.

"That man is shady looking," she said before turning toward Raven with a grin. "If I had to say maybe he sells pirated movies for a living."

Raven raises a curious brow. "What?"

Karma sighs and brings her hand away from the window. "Have you ever made up stories about people you see on the streets?"

"No."

"God!" Karma throws her arms up into the air before letting them fall onto the tabletop. "You need to get out more and do fun things."

"Like creepily watching people?" Raven smirks a little.

"Yeah-wait I mean no, damn it wipe that smug smirk off your face!"

Before Karma could say anything more Raven's cell phone gives off a small beeping. Raven frowns as she pulls it out, and then flips it open to see a simple text from Robin. _Downtown, Control Freak._ Raven sighs heavily as she stands up, Karma giving a confused smile.

"I have to go," Raven said as she pushes her chair in. "Something came up at work."

"What? But you just got here, how about you just skip?" Karma said with a cat like grin that remembers Raven of a pink haired thief.

"I can't, it's important," Raven said, "maybe another time."

Raven winces as Karma hunches over in her seat, a weak grin on her lips. "Oh, alright, then maybe another time?"

"Maybe...goodbye, Karma," Raven said before quickly turning, and then she rushes out of the coffee shop.

Jinx sighs as she watches Rachel leave, and she sinks low into her seat. "Damn it, I have to pay for her drink."

* * *

Jinx grumbles softly looking down at her phone as she walked back toward her's and the boys' hideout; her wallet a few bucks lighter after Rachel had ran out on her for work. Honestly she wasn't upset over the money, but that they barely had spent any time with each other. Jinx felt like she could make something work out between Rachel and her; if only she could actually spend time with Rachel.

' _Being a supervillain also isn't going to help with my love life_ ,' Jinx thinks as she pauses for a moment to text Gizmo.

A large object flies past right in front of her crashing into the glass front of a store. Jinx slowly looks up, leans forward on her toes, and looks at the-now shattered-glass window. Cyborg steps out of the window brushing off stray pieces of glass, and he pauses when he finally takes notice of Jinx. They both stare at each other in silence for a moment.

"Um...hey," Jinx said with a small wave. "How's it going?"

Cyborg shakes his head. "You need to get out of here, it isn't safe right now."

To prove his point Cyborg is hit back into the store by an animated television.

"Oh Jesus, please anyone but him," Jinx mutters as she starts to take a few steps back. However the television doesn't let her get far and wraps one of its thick wires around her torso and arms, lifting her high up into the air.

"It seems even someone like me, Control Freak! Has to fall so low as to capture a hostage!" Control Freak yells.

Jinx rolls her eyes, a sneer stretching across her lips. "Hey! Couch Potato! You really that scared of getting the shit kicked out of you, you go after some girl?"

Control Freak growls lowly, but then smirks as he points his remote at Jinx. "I think someone needs to mute you."

' _He did not do what I think he just did_ ,' Jinx thinks, but when she goes to call him quite a rude name, nothing comes out. ' _Oh that's it! He's on the shit-list, he's gonna get a hex right up his ass_.'

Jinx wiggles against the wire that holds her, but without using her hexes it was useless. Just as Jinx thought about using the smallest of sparks a dark energy suddenly enclosed around the wire, and then the wire was torn to shreds allowing Jinx to fall. Jinx rolls as she lands, she bounces back up onto her feet as the shadow of a person falls over her; she looks up to meet Raven's eyes.

Raven's eyes flare white, her hands encase in that familiar-dark energy and uses it to push away the television. "Run."

Jinx didn't have much of a choice, she had to act like any citizen would; so she ran just like Raven said to, but she runs to a close by alleyway. Jinx turns into the alleyway, and then peeks around the corner to watch the ongoing fight. It seemed the fight has been going on for a while now telling from the destroyed technology laying about the street.

Raven flies toward Control Freak, her eyes flaring white again, and the remote in Control Freak's hand is encased by her soul-self. Control Freak lets out a yelp, and he grabs onto the remote with both hands. Raven rolls her eyes and stops pulling on the remote instead she pushes, and grins a little when Control Freak falls over losing his grip on his remote. The remote flies into Raven's hand, she looks it over with indifference before crushing it in her hand.

The animated objects that had still been fighting immediately go back to being lifeless causing the rest of the Teen Titans to breath out in relief. Robin goes over to Control Freak and cuffs the supervillain. Raven floats down her feet touching the ground without a sound, and then Raven tenses up when she feels someone behind her.

Raven turns around to see Karma standing with a wide smile. "I never thought Raven of the Teen Titans would be saving my ass, even if I can take care of myself."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Really? You looked pretty tied up from where I was standing."

"Oh please! I was going to escape in like, two seconds," Karma said; she frowns when Raven shakes her head. "What? I was! And then I would have kicked Control Freak's ass for muting me, that was not cool."

"Um, does anyone else find it really weird that Raven is just talking and joking around with a citizen?" Beast Boy asks as him and Cyborg walk up.

Raven curses herself, and she shoots a glare at Beast Boy. "I can be friendly."

"You're glaring at me right now."

"Let me say that again. I can be friendly to people who don't annoy me," Raven said, getting a giggle out of Karma.

"She got you there monkey boy," Karma said before going back to talking with Raven. "Anyways even if I could have saved myself...thank you, it's not everyday you get saved by a beautiful superhero."

Raven was glad for her hood because she's sure her cheeks are burning with a blush. "You're welcome."

Karma stuffs her hands into her pockets, awkwardly rocking back and forth on her feet. "Well, um, thanks again and...I hope we meet again that doesn't involve with me being in danger."

The three heroes stay silent as Karma turns on her heels, and then bolts away. Beast Boy breaks the silence with a low whistle. "Dude, Raven just got hit on by a girl."

Cyborg shakes his head as Raven quickly falls through a portal of her soul-self. "She's gonna kill you when we get back."

"What?! Why? Was it something I said?"

* * *

"JINX!"

Jinx pauses mid-step with a wince, a frown forming on her face; she was so close to her bedroom. Jinx lets out a defeated sigh and walks backwards toward the common room of their hideout. The door opens, and Jinx does a few cartwheels stopping right in front of Gizmo; she places her hands on her hips and grins down at him.

"What's up?" Jinx tries to ask causally, but from the scowl on Gizmo's face she knew this wasn't gonna be pleasant on her ears.

"Care to explain this?" Gizmo hisses while pointing at the large television. There on the screen was a frozen image of Karma and Raven talking after the fight earlier.

Jinx laughs nervously, rubbing at the back of her neck. "Well would you look at that! That girl looks just like my alter-ego. Ha! How strange."

Gizmo narrows eyes with a low snarl. "Jinx, what did I say when I first give you that holo-necklace?"

"To not use it to get close to Raven."

"And what are you doing in that picture?"

"Being close to Raven," Jinx grumbles, rubbing the toe of her boot in the carpet. "But! I wasn't planning on that. I was walking back home and accidentally stepped into their fight with Control Freak; who by the way is on our shit-list now."

Gizmo buries his face in his hands, his groan being muffled. "Damn it, Jinx...alright, you aren't in trouble, this time. Just be more careful next time, what if the Titans find out who you are?"

Jinx waves off Gizmo's concern with a smirk. "That would never happen, the holo-necklace and glasses is some of your finest work and it easily fooled the Teen Titans and Control Freak."

"Compliments isn't gonna make me change my mind about you talking with Raven...is it really that good?"

"Totally!" Jinx said with a growing smirk. "Not even Cyborg saw through it, and he was just staying five feet away from me!"

Gizmo smirks smugly. "I knew I could out do that fart-muncher. Ah, but this doesn't change the matter Jinx! Stay away from Raven!"

Jinx snaps her fingers with a heavy sighs. "Damn, okay okay. I promise to stay away from Raven; pinky promise," Jinx holds out her pinky with a small grin.

Gizmo rolls his eyes, but wraps his pinky around Jinx's. "You're such a child."

"You went along with it," Jinx said pulling away from Gizmo. "Now if you no longer need me I'll be in my room."

"Wait a minute," Gizmo said, "I got a job I want you to look at."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you done yet? It's been five minutes," Jinx whines. "I thought this stuff was easy"

"Well it ain't my fault these idiots finally upgraded the damn security," Gizmo said through gritted teeth. "And if you think you can do it faster then go ahead, give it a try."

"What? By using my hexes? No way, that could set off the alarm rather than take it out," Jinx said.

"Then shut up and let me take my damn time!"

Mammoth chuckles lowly from where he was leaning against the building. "So what's the plan when the Titans show up?"

"If they show up," Jinx said, "This will be a piece of cake. A small time jewelry store like this only has one guard and about three cameras. We'll be in, out, and back to the hideout before you know it."

Mammoth shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah, but the Titans always seem to know when a crime is going on. You got to admit that's pretty weird."

Gizmo grins as he disconnects his hand-held computer from the power box that's up on the roof. "That's because most businesses have a silent alarm set up for the Teen Titans, but that should be no trouble now that the power is cut off. That guard should be coming soon to check out what's going on. Stop him, or her."

"We're on it," Jinx said. She holds up a hand and a few sparks of pink leap from her fingertips and onto the hinges of the door; the hinges rapidly rust and weaken to where the door gives away and falls. Mammoth quickly catches the door and gently leans it against the side of the building, they share a nod and make their way inside.

They move to the security room, and just as they got outside of the door it opens up. Jinx ducks down, Mammoth punches the guard in the face, and the guard hits the floor with a heavy thud. Jinx chuckles as she stands up straight again, she gives Mammoth a thumbs up as she moves toward display cases.

"The guard has been taken care of, we'll be out in five minutes," Jinx said into her earpiece.

"Alright I'll keep watch for anything coming our way," Gizmo said.

Jinx walks past the display cases, running her hands over them and watching as the glass cracks and falls apart. "Time to clean house Mammoth."

Mammoth grins as he eagerly starts to grab fists full of jewelry and stuff it into a bag hanging from his waist. Jinx hums softly as she look through some rings when one catches her eye; a thin band of silver lined with heart-shaped amethysts. Jinx picks it up and puts it on her ring finger.

"Jinx! We got trouble!" Gizmo screeches in Jinx's and Mammoth's ear.

"Ouch! What do you mean?!" Jinx hisses, gesturing for Mammoth to keep collecting the jewelry.

"A silent alarm was set off, you two have to go now!"

Jinx curses, and she starts to help Mammoth with collecting the jewelry. "Give us a minute."

"You don't have a minute!" Gizmo yells. "The Titans are on their way."

Jinx curses again. "We barely got the bag a quarter filled."

Mammoth grunts as he just picks up a display case and dump everything from it into the bag, not caring one bit about the pieces of glass. "She's right Gizmo, we just need a minute."

"Well I don't know what you expect me to do!"

"Can't you, like, hack anything?" Mammoth questions as he grabs another display case.

Gizmo sighs heavily, and Jinx swears she heard him face-palm. "We're all gonna end up in jail."

The display case in Mammoth's hands is suddenly encased in a dark energy. Mammoth quickly lets go of the display case, but it stays suspended in mid-air; the display case then flies at Mammoth. Mammoth rolls out of the way, and the case hits against the wall, the dark energy disappears allowing the display case to fall. Jinx looks wildly around the room before a flicker of black from the corner of her eye gets her attention; she looks just in time to see Raven floating out from a inky black portal on the wall.

"That's so fucking cool," Jinx mutters to herself as she backs up toward Mammoth. "Gizmo, they're here...Gizmo? Gizmo, are you okay? Shit! Mammoth get to the roof, I'll handle her."

"But Gizmo said-"

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't matter right now! Go help Giz!"

Mammoth sighs, but runs off to the door that leads up to the roof. "Fine, but don't come complaining to me when Gizmo yells at you!"

Jinx rolls her eyes. "I'm sure he'll be thanking me for sending you to save his ass," Jinx said.

Raven's eyes flare white, a display case becomes covered in her soul-self and floats up. "You have one chance to surrender."

"Sounds tempting coming from you, but I'm gonna have to say no," Jinx said, "sorry, but hey, what do you expect from a thief like me?"

"Trouble," Raven said as she throws out her hand. The display case flies at Jinx, but barely makes half way before a pink hex hits it; the display case ends up in pieces at Jinx's feet.

Jinx lets out a loud gasp looking shock for a only second before a smirk stretches out across her face, her hands cackling with pink sparks. "Oops. Do you want to give that another try?"

Two more cases are surrounded in darkness and then thrown at Jinx. Jinx holds out her hand, and when the display case hits her hand it simply splits in half, the halves kept on flying and hit the wall behind Jinx. Jinx roundhouse kick the second display case shattering it into pieces; Raven's eyes widen just the tiniest bit seeing Jinx's foot was covered with her pink magic.

"I see you've learned a new trick," Raven said, watching in interest at the magic travels back up to Jinx's hands.

"Like it?" Jinx asks with a tilt of her head. "It took some time to get a handle on it, but that's not the only I've learned."

A pink glow encases Jinx's body causing Raven to frown in confusion, but that confusion quickly changes to alarm as the glow starts to rapidly grow in size and brightness. Raven just has enough time to put a shield around herself when the large hex explosions outward without sound or force. It's quiet except for Jinx's heavy panting; just as Raven lets her shield fall the walls suddenly start to crack. The whole building groans, bits of the ceiling fall as more cracks appear in the walls.

"Ah shit," Jinx said breathless. "That wasn't...very smart." Jinx goes to run, but her body feels like lead, she ends up tripping over her feet and falling to the floor with a thud. "Fuck, nice going Jinx, getting killed for showing off. I thought I would go out with a bang, not a squish."

"Calm down." An arm wraps around Jinx's waist, and then Jinx's arm is thrown over Raven's shoulders. "I wouldn't be much of a hero if I left you here."

Raven flies them out of the back door just as a quarter of the jewelry store crumbles inward, the rest would follow soon. Jinx can't help but smile because not only did she just bring down a building all on her own, but Raven is holding her; something Jinx had believe would never happen while just being herself.

' _She has saved my ass once again_ ,' Jinx thought with a small giggle. Raven flies across the street into an alleyway, she sits Jinx down against a wall. "Thanks Raven, can't believe this is your second time saving me."

"Second?"

Jinx's eyes widen in horror at realizing what she said. "I-I meant your second time saving someone today! Ha ha! Wow, that move must've really made me tired, messing up my words like that. Or I'm just that big of an idiot!" Jinx laughs nervously while avoiding eye contact with Raven.

Raven narrows her eyes, and she goes to speak but a voice suddenly yells in Jinx's ear. "Jinx? Jinx! Tell me you're alive, me and Mammoth just saw the store fall apart!"

Jinx reaches up and turns on the earpiece. "Damn Giz! No need to shout I'm still breathing air," Jinx said.

Gizmo lets out a sigh of relief. "Don't ever do something like that again."

Jinx giggles. "Trust me Giz, I won't be doing that again any time soon. You and Mammoth okay?"

"Yeah, we got away when the building started to shake and break apart. Where are you? We'll come get you."

Jinx looks up at Raven, who is still floating there with her arms crossed. "Um, don't worry about it we'll meet back up at base."

"Are you sure?" Mammoth speaks this time making Jinx smile softly.

"Positive."

"Alright," Gizmo said, "and Jinx, we're having a talk when we get back."

The line goes silent, and Jinx sighs as she turns off her earpiece. "Of course we are." Silent takes over, and Jinx is doing her best to look at any that isn't Raven. "So um, is it too stupid to hope you'll let me go?" Jinx questions quietly, nervously turning her eyes toward Raven.

Raven narrows her eyes.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Jinx said with a sigh, she holds out her wrists. "Well, I can't do anything really so you might as well get this over with."

"I could let you go."

"Seriously?!" Jinx grins widely, but it quickly melts away into a cautious frown. "Wait, what's the catch? There's no way you'll let me go for free."

Raven floats down, her feet touching the ground without a sound. "I am letting you go for free. You said it yourself, you can't do anything to defeat yourself so, you are no longer a threat."

Jinx's eyes widen. "Thanks, I guess? What about bird brain though? Won't he ask where I went?"

"You escaped as the building was coming down and I was too busy getting the security guard out to chase you," Raven said.

"Oh shit! The guard, I forgot about him!" Jinx said with horror.

Raven smiles a little. "Don't worry, I had removed him before fighting you."

Jinx visibly relaxes letting out a loud sigh of relief. "Man I'm a damn idiot, I almost killed that dude with my forgetfulness. I really owe you one."

"It seems you owe me a few favors," Raven points out, a tiny smirk on her lips when she hears Jinx mutter a curse.

"This is gonna bite me in the ass...but yeah I owe you, like, two favors," Jinx said crossing her arms over her chest. "You better not use them for shit like ratting other villains! I don't need someone coming after my ass."

Raven nods. "Understandable. How will I get to you if I want to use one of these favors?"

Jinx is silent for a moment, a pout on her lips, but she lets out a dramatic sigh and holds out her hand, her other hand digging in her pocket. "Give me ya hand."

Raven hesitates, but with Jinx's impatience gesturing of fingers she finally puts her hand in Jinx's. Jinx pulls out a tube of lipstick, takes the cap off with her teeth, and twists the tube to reveal hot pink lipstick. Raven's nose wrinkles and her brows furrow as Jinx writes on the back of her hand with the lipstick. Jinx lets go of Raven's hand once she's done and recaps the lipstick with a satisfied smirk.

"There you go! The phone number of the one and only Jinx!"

Raven looks down at the numbers with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well, the number to my communicator, but you get the idea," Jinx said. "So when you want to check in those favors just ring me up."

Raven studies the number before nodding once, and then floating off of the ground. "Can you stand up?"

Jinx grins, and without much reason but beside showing off, she pushes herself up into a handstand. "Don't need legs when I can just do this."

"And for how long can you do that?"

"...five minutes."

"Just call Gizmo, Jinx."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I don't really have anything important to say just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews and kind words. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far.

* * *

Jinx hums softly to herself as she mindlessly flipped through the pages of a fashion magazine. She looked up when she hears Mammoth cheer, she smiles seeing Mammoth watching a football game on the large TV. She was about to go back to her magazine when the doors slide open and Gizmo walks into the room. His eyes are glued to the small device in his hands, which he was poking at quiet roughly. Jinx raises an eyebrow in amusement and sets aside her magazine.

"Whatcha got there, Giz?" Jinx asks.

Gizmo stops and glances at Jinx for a quick second before his eyes go back to the device. "A little project I've been working on. It's almost done, but I can't seem to get this damn touch screen to work! Ugh, maybe I should go back to buttons."

"You're smart, you'll get it figured out soon," Jinx said, a small giggle leaving her lips. "And if not, oh well."

"Geez Jinx, thanks, you're a lot of help," Gizmo grumbles, and walks past her.

"What can I say? I love helping my friends."

A sudden faint beeping gets all of their attention, and they look toward the hallway that lead to their rooms. They all then share a look between each other in confusion.

"It ain't mine," Mammoth said holding up his communicator to prove his statement.

"Isn't mine either," Gizmo said pointing to his communicator which was on his hip.

The boys look toward Jinx, and she shrugs as she gets out of her seat. "Guess it's mine. Huh, I wasn't expecting a job today."

Gizmo shakes his head. "Might be something small, a quick grab and run."

"Probably, but I really don't feel like doing a job so soon," Jinx said. Just the thought of running about and using her hexes just tires her out, and it's been a week since she destroyed that jewelry store. "I need to work out more," Jinx mutters to herself.

The beeping had stopped by the time she got to her room. Jinx lets out a small hum as she picks up her communicator; it suddenly starts beeping again and Jinx almost drops it. She quickly answers with a small growl.

"Listen buddy, it's an afternoon on a Friday this better-Raven?!"

Raven's face was on the screen, her face cloaked in the shadows of her hood, but Jinx knew those eyes and slight smirk. "Expecting someone else?"

Jinx's cheeks turn darker. "Well, yeah. I don't just rob places randomly, I get job offers."

"Hm. Interesting." Raven said.

"Shit, I shouldn't have told you that," Jinx said; she sighs and rubs her face with her free hand. "What do you want?"

"I'm using one of my favors," Raven said.

Jinx raises an eyebrow. "Really? Um, okay then, what is it?"

Raven is quiet for a moment, and Jinx is about to ask if she's okay. "I need you and your teammates to stay out of trouble for the upcoming week."

"Oh? Why?" Jinx asks as she moves over to her bed.

"Why? I don't need to tell you my reasons, just do it...please."

Jinx rolls her eyes falling back onto her bed. "I guess we could, but the boys are gonna grill me on this I hope you understand that."

Raven nods slightly. "I do...and thank you."

"Eh, I owe you one for saving my ass," Jinx said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And you owe me one more favor." Raven said before the line goes dead and the screen turns black.

Jinx closes the communicator and drops it onto the bed. She lies there for a moment in silence before rolling over and burying her face into her pillow with a muffled groan. "I'm so screwed."

* * *

Jinx rarely leaves the hideout without her holo-necklace ever since Gizmo gave it to her. The only times she has ever gone outside without it is when it needs repair or an upgrade; luckily it's the later. Gizmo told her he was finally able to add the grey eyes to the holo-necklace. Jinx was kind of sad to lose the glasses, but it was for the best, she's had far too many close calls with them almost falling off.

So here she stood; hood of her hoodie pulled up to hide her hair, sunglasses to hide her eyes, and skin not bothered with because she's just out for some groceries. She also might just be too lazy to cover up her skin.

"That's just a waste of makeup and money," Jinx mutters as she grabs a box of cereal. "I'm pretty sure Baran wanted another box, or was that Mike?" Jinx thinks for only a moment before shrugging her shoulders and putting the cereal box in the basket. "They can go shopping next time if they aren't happy about what I get."

Jinx rounds the corner into the next aisle, looking up at the shelves as she mumbles to herself. "Pasta sounds good, but Baran will bitch if there isn't any meat, and Mike is picky to what pasta it'll be. Maybe beef no-Ugh!"

Jinx suddenly rams into another person, getting knocked onto her butt and her basket knocked out of hand. She groans a bit as she rubs her lower back. "Jeez! Look where you're walking ass...hole..." Jinx's words drift off as she looks up into a familiar face.

Icy blue eyes widen as Rachel stares down at Jinx in shock. "Jinx?"

Jinx blinks a few times, and then panics as she realizes her sunglasses were no longer hiding her eyes. She quickly looks about for her sunglasses, and upon finding them she rushes to put them back on as she gets to her feet. Jinx searches the aisle to make sure no one else was around before covering Rachel's mouth.

"Shut up!" Jinx hisses. "I don't need someone calling the police on my ass for simply buying groceries. And yes I understand I'm a wanted criminal, but I'm a wanted criminal who needs to eat."

Rachel's eyes narrow, and she removes Jinx's hand. "Why not just steal what you need?"

"Because that's stupid? I rather get arrested over stealing a priceless jewel than a box of pasta. Besides these people already got enough shit going on in their lives, they don't need 'being hold up at the store by a supervillain who wants a candy bar' added to their list."

Rachel's eyes widen a little. "Oh."

Jinx rolls her eyes. "Now can I go back to my shopping, or are you gonna keep questioning me?" Rachel says nothing so Jinx turns and starts walking away. She only gets a few feet away before she hears footsteps behind her. "Are you really following me?" Jinx grumbles as she grabs a jar of spaghetti sauce.

"...I'm sorry." Rachel's voice was so quiet that Jinx almost didn't hear her words.

A smug smirk curls onto Jinx's lips as she looks over her shoulder. "Excuse me, what was that? I didn't quite catch that."

Rachel gives Jinx an icy glare. "I'm sorry...I misjudged you."

"Good, not all of us became villains willingly," Jinx said, and then she goes back to shopping. She allows Rachel to follow her about in silence.

Jinx mumbles to herself going through a mental list as she grabs some eggs. "Do we need milk? I'm pretty sure Baran drank it all last night."

"Baran?"

Jinx spares a glance toward Rachel. "Shit...Yeah it's Mammoth's real name. Don't go spreading that around, he'll never forgive me."

Rachel crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Do you have a name?"

"Yup, but I ain't tell you," Jinx said as she grabs a jug of milk. "I'm already telling you too much."

"You think I'll tell someone." It isn't a question.

"Yes."

Rachel sighs. "I guess I understand.

Jinx looks at the items in her basket, and when she's sure she has everything she needs she heads toward the check out. Rachel still follows. "Fucking Jesus, are you gonna follow me back home?"

Rachel shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe."

"That's weird," Jinx said.

"I'm joking. I'll leave you now...It's nice to know there's another side to you," Rachel said softly.

Jinx snorts. "I'm human like everyone else. Well, metahuman, but you get the point."

Rachel nods. "Goodbye Jinx."

Jinx says nothing, she just watches Rachel walk away.

* * *

The light of the setting sun made the water glitter like a million little gems, and Jinx can't turn her eyes away. The sound of the crashing waves and the cold lick of water on her feet are the only things keeping her from drifting into daydreams. However, that doesn't stop her mind from forming thoughts of Raven. For a moment she glances up at the T-shaped tower that was so close. Jinx shouldn't be out here in the open, but Jinx loves taking risks and she loves the beach.

"Jinx?"

She has a moment of déjà vu when she hears that voice, but it's not Rachel who stands there, but Raven who's floating near her right side. "Hey." Jinx smiles a little, giving Raven a wave of her fingers. "Whatcha doing here? I'm sure you have a better view of the sunset from your tower."

Raven floats a bit closer so there's only a foot between them. "I thought you promised not to cause any trouble."

"Does it look like I'm doing anything wrong?"

"No, but someone might see you," Raven said.

Jinx shrugs her shoulders, she rests her elbows on her knees and places her chin in her hands. "Yeah, but they wouldn't actually believe it was me. The idea of me simply just sitting here watching the sunset would be crazy to someone, they would trick themselves into thinking I was just some punk looking teenager brooding about life."

Raven is quiet for moment, but then she chuckles slightly and the sound stuns Jinx. "I guess you're right. It would explain how you can walk about without someone calling the police on you."

"That's why I'm the leader and not Gizmo."

Silence comes between them, the water roaring and seagulls crying in the background. Jinx wouldn't say it's totally uncomfortable, but there's this awkward tension.

Jinx sighs and looks at Raven. "Is this weird? This feels weird."

"It is," Raven said with a nod, but there's a tiny-tiny smile on her lips. "But it isn't bad...You're not a bad person. I don't know why I've never realized that before."

"Probably because we've never met outside of you fighting crime and me causing crime," Jinx said.

Raven shakes her head, but still smiling and a chuckle even leaves her mouth again. "How much longer will you be here?"

"Until the sun disappears."

Raven floats closer, now a few inches away from touching Jinx. She turns to face the bay, crosses her legs, and rests her forearms on her knees. "You're very lucky no one can actually see you from the tower."

Jinx raises an eyebrow. "Really? Then how did you know I was here?"

"I was on patrol, I was just coming back when I spotted you."

Jinx can't really think of anything to say, but she doesn't have to. Raven closes her eyes, straightening out her back as her breathing evens out. Jinx stares at her taking in the soft curves of Raven's face with longing aching in her chest. When the desire to just reach out and touch Raven's cheek became too strong to ignore Jinx turns away, and she forces her graze to stay on the water and sun. Together they spend the rest of the late afternoon in that awkward, but somewhat comfortable silence.

When Raven opens her eyes the sun has just disappeared behind the horizon. Jinx was gone too, leaving behind nothing but a bitter feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Thank you again for your kind words and feedback. I'm sorry if the story is going slow, but I'm really trying to build up their relationship.

* * *

Raven stiffen up as hands covered her eyes, an all too familiar voice whispering in her ear and causing shivers down her spine. "Guess who."

At this point it was truly hard to tell if it was Jinx or Karma, but the logical answer was the latter. "Hello Karma."

The warm hands disappear and Karma's face pokes into Raven's sight, a blinding grin on her face. "Hey there Rae, it's been awhile yeah?"

"Sorry, work has been...hectic. And my roommates are making a fuss about my birthday." Raven said, frowning a little, but quickly hides it behind her mug.

"Whoa whoa! Your birthday is coming up?"

Raven nods. "The twenty-third. This is the first time we're celebrating it."

Karma lights up with excitement. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Gosh um, is there anything you want? What kind of books do you like? Or movies? Damn there is a lot I don't know about you, we really need to hang out-"

Raven holds up a hand, and Karma closes her mouth quickly her teeth clicking together. "I appreciate the thought, but you don't have to get me anything. Like I said this is the first time my friends and I are even celebrating it," Raven said.

"I don't want to sound rude, but that's super weird."

Raven dunks her head a bit, her shoulders raising up to her ears. "Something...bad happened on my birthday a few years back. We don't really like to think about it so we've left my birthday ignored, though that hasn't stopped them from giving me gifts."

Karma leans on the table top with her forearms. "Then I gotta get you something cause, ya know, I'm your friend too."

"We've barely hung out." Raven points out. "I wouldn't really call us friends."

"The amount of time doesn't matter as long as we like each other. I like you and you like me, right?"

Raven sighs shrugging her shoulders. "I guess."

Karma grins, reaches out, and taps the tip of Raven's nose. "Then it's settled, I'm getting you a gift."

Raven's nose wrinkles up. "Don't ever do that again."

"God, you're adorable," Karma said giggling, her cheeks turning darker with a blush.

Raven can feel that bitter longing and burning desire, the same emotions she had felt from Jinx two days ago. Raven was tempted to use her powers to confirm her suspicions, but she hated using her powers on unknowing victims. Karma didn't deserve that. _She just has a crush me, that's all. A crush she doesn't want to act upon. Just like Jinx...Okay that doesn't help._ Raven holds down a groan.

"Um hello? Earth to Rachel, you hear me?" Karma waves her hand in front of Raven's face. "Anyone in there?"

Raven snaps out her thoughts, she narrows her eyes slightly. "There's multiple people in here."

Karma giggles. "So listen, I was thinking if you're not busy for the next few hours maybe you would like to go out with me? Not as in a date! Just two friends going out to see a movie...and maybe getting a bite to eat after?"

"I...I don't know, work and all that," Raven said.

"Come on, Rae! What's the worst that could happen if you miss a bit of work?" Karma grins, her hand coming across the table top to lay on top of Raven's.

The sound of glass breaking doesn't even faze Raven. "The city could get destroyed."

Karma snorts. "Wow, didn't know I was friends with a superhero."

 _You have no idea._ "I guess I'll go with you, but if I get a call I'm going, okay?"

Karma nods. "Got it, now hurry up and drink your tea, I've got a perfect movie in mind." A impish grin stretches out on Karma's face, mischief radiating off of her in waves.

Raven rolls her eyes as she drinks her tea. _I hope she's not planning what I think she's planning._

* * *

This wasn't going exactly how Jinx imagined. A scream pierces the tense silent that had been growing within the movie theater, Jinx jumps while the other people scream along with the girl that is being murdered on the screen. Jinx spares a glance over at Rachel, and her mouth falls open seeing Rachel staring blankly at the screen, munching on a handful of popcorn.

"How aren't you scared?" Jinx whispers.

Rachel snorts, she looks at Jinx with a slight smirk. "Kori's cooking is more terrifying this."

Jinx frowns slightly. "Remind me never to eat at your place."

"Don't worry, Victor is the one who mostly cooks the meals. He makes the best waffles."

"Shh!"

Jinx flips off whoever shushed them from behind. "Are you...bored?"

Rachel shrugs her shoulders again. "Not really, I like horror movies."

"Oh, that's good to know," Jinx mutters.

"If you don't want to watch this we can leave," Rachel said lowly.

Jinx shakes her head no. "Wanna make fun of the movie and piss off the people behind us?"

A grin grows on Rachel's face. "Sounds fun to me."

* * *

They leave the movie theater with laughter; well, Karma was laughing loudly while Raven just chuckled softly. Some people around them shoot them glares, but Raven and Karma were lost within their own conversion to notice anyone else. Karma calms herself down, wiping at her teary eyes from all of her laughter.

"You're right, that movie wasn't scary at all once you get pass the jump-scares." Karma said, bright smile on her face. "And god! I can't believe they had that dude just ran around with his dick out after the killer found them having sex."

Raven grimaces. "Ugh. Don't remind me, I think I'm scarred for life after seeing that."

Karma gently elbows Raven's side. "What's wrong? Don't like some spotted dick?"

"That's a pudding and...I'm not sure."

Karma tiltes her head slightly. "Oh? You're not sure about your sexuality, or liking pudding?"

Raven rolls her eyes. "My sexuality. I might like men; I had a crush on a guy before, but he turned out not to be as kind as I thought he was. I could imagine myself dating women, like my friend Kori, she's very sweet and kind, a bit annoying but in an endearing way; however, our relationship is more sisterly so that would be very weird."

"No crushes right now?" Karma tries to ask casually, but Raven can just barely pick up the hope coming from Karma.

"...No," Raven said lowly, holding back a frown. "No one has caught my interest."

Karma frowns a bit, but she quickly replaces it with a wide smile; though that doesn't stop the disappointment flowing from her. "Well, you haven't been called away yet by work, wanna go get a late lunch?"

Raven smiles a little. "Where do you wanna go?"

Karma's smile grows even bigger somehow. "I have the perfect place in mind! You'll love it, trust me."

"I'm sure I will," Raven said.

They stop at the crosswalk waiting for the light to change. Raven wasn't too sure about her decision, she shouldn't be here allowing Karma's crush on 'Rachel' to grow. She had warned herself from the beginning this would only end badly for the both of them; she should have never given her number. Raven tries to think up of an excuse to leave, maybe act as if she got a text message.

A feather light touch against her hand pulled Raven out of her thoughts. She glances down at her hand to see Karma shyly brushing the knuckles of her hand against Raven's. However, perhaps getting no reaction from Raven, Karma starts to pull her hand away. Raven quickly stops Karma by wrapping her pinkie around Karma's.

Karma doesn't let it show externally, but Raven can feel the absolute joy that comes bursting from Karma. When the light finally changes and allows them to walk, Karma has a spring in her step.

* * *

Karma takes Raven to a little hole in the wall of a restaurant that was surprisingly busy, but they're seated quite quickly. Raven had guessed it was an Indian restaurant, and her guess was correct when she sees the menu. Karma doesn't open the menu, just simply smiles at Raven.

"You've been here before?" Raven questions without looking from the menu.

"Yeah, I usually come here on Fridays with the boys," Karma said, "it's one of the ways I stay connected to my home."

Raven raises an eyebrow. "Were you born in India?"

Karma nods. "Yeah, but as you can tell I didn't stay for long; though that doesn't mean I don't want to know my culture."

"Can you speak any of the languages?" Raven asks with rising interest.

"Yeah, I'm fluent in Hindi and Telugu. Do you know any other languages?" Karma gives Raven a warm smile.

Raven slightly nods. "A few."

Karma's brows furrow in confusion. "How many is 'a few'?"

Raven can't answer right away when their waiter walks over, placing down glasses of water, and then asking if they were ready to order. They give their orders, and the waiter takes their menus before walking off.

"German, Latin, Romanian, to name some of them," Raven said somewhat answering Karma's question.

Karma slightly chokes on the sip of water she had decided to take. She coughs into her elbow for a moment before finally speaking with a rough voice. "Holy shit! You know more than three?!"

"I love learning," Raven said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That's more than loving to learn! Fuck, Rae, I had trouble just learning one!"

Raven chuckles. "Maybe I'm just smarter than you."

Karma gasps dramatically, holding a hand against her chest. "Rachel! I'm insulted. Here I am taking you out for a nice lunch, which I'm paying for, and you make fun of me?! Shame on you!"

Rachel only chuckles softly again, and Jinx is a bit disappointed; she really wanted to hear Rachel laugh loudly, but that has yet to happen. Rachel really held back on a lot of her emotions; she was witty and cracked a few jokes, smiled here and there, but most of the time she was monotone and wore a plain expression.

 _Just like Raven...damn it! I need to stop comparing them!_

Rachel's frowns a little, concern set on her brow. "Are you alright?"

Jinx was caught a bit off guard, but she shakes it off with a smile. "Of course, just thinking. So what's your job? I've never asked before."

"I'm a nurse."

Jinx let out a low whistle. "So you really are saving lives."

Rachel snorts. "Not really."

"Ah, humble I see." Jinx grins as she rests her forearms on the table. "I don't really have a job myself, I do an odd job here and there."

Rachel hums in interest. "I bet you have a few good stories then."

"Oh man, you have no idea," Jinx mutters before taking a sip of water. "But I don't want to think about that, instead how about I tell the time I got permanently banned from my school's kitchen."

* * *

Raven sighs as she comes to a stop in air, hovering over the bay with the Titans Tower at her back and the city stretched out before her. She was just finishing up her patrol, but she didn't feel like returning to the tower just yet. Raven found herself relaxed and content from spending time with Karma earlier, leaving her with the desire to just spend time outside until she had to return home. Raven looked down at the beach, and she tiltes her head seeing a familiar figure down at the water's edge; she slowly flew down toward them.

Jinx was playing in the water, kicking up water, or cupping some into her hands and throwing it up into the air so it would rain down onto her; as Raven drew closer she could feel happiness radiating off of Jinx. Jinx whips around with a kick, water flying upward and almost hitting Raven. Jinx has a large smile on her face, but it melts away into shock; her whole body freezing up seeing Raven floating there.

The quiet stretches on between before Raven finally breaks it with a small, awkward wave. "Hello."

"Uh, hey." Jinx said softly, wiggling her fingers as a wave. "Patrolling again?"

Raven nods, she floats down closer until her feet are almost touching the water's surface. "You're rather happy about something."

Jinx's pale cheeks color with pink as she looks away embarrassed. "I had...a really good day."

"That's nice." Raven said moving pass Jinx to stand on land, well, sand. "What were you doing?"

"...Hanging out with a friend," Jinx said after a moment of hesitation.

Raven hums lowly. "She must be a special friend to make you this happy."

Jinx shrugs her shoulders, a dreamy sort of smile appearing on her lips. "It's a bit complicated right now."

"What's her name?"

"Why so interested?"

Raven hums again, a slight twitch to the corner of her mouth. "I just wanted to be sure you're not getting into trouble."

Jinx rolls her eyes. "I ain't, besides she's a citizen, so no evil plots are going on."

"Huh, I wasn't expecting her to be a citizen," Raven said.

"Fuck! Why do I always tell you shit that I'm not suppose to tell you?!"

Raven smirks a bit. "It must be my impeccable charms."

 _More like my stupid crush._ Jinx thought with a small frown. "You two would love each other, she's a lot like you."

Raven tenses up a bit. "Oh? Maybe I've saved her in the past, she might be a fan," Raven deadpanned.

Jinx laughs a little. "I can totally see that...Her name's Rachel Roth, black hair and blue eyes, always wearing a navy hoodie, sounds familiar to you?"

 _Yes because I'm her._ "No." Raven didn't want to believe it, but she couldn't ignore the truth when it was glaring right at her. _They really are the same person, and she has a crush on both my alter ego and me. Great._

"I expected as much. You're not, like, gonna track her down, are you?" Jinx questions with a suspicious look.

"No? I see no reason as to why I should waste my time doing that," Raven said. "I'm guessing she doesn't know who you are."

Jinx goes still and quiet for a moment, and Raven finds herself taking in the way the sunset washes Jinx in warm colors. "No, she doesn't. I don't know how to tell her, or if I should. Gods, this is gonna blow up in my face, isn't it?"

Silence only answers Jinx, but then she hears soft thuds in the sand; she looks up to see Raven had removed her shoes. Raven unclasps her cloak, catching it before it can fall to the sand, and makes it disappear with a flash of black. Jinx feels her cheeks heat up as she watches Raven take slow steps toward her. Raven stops beside Jinx keeping her gaze on the sunset.

"I think you'll be alright." Raven finally said; she turns her head slightly toward Jinx, a barely noticeable smile on her face. "I'm sure she'll surprise you in due time."

Jinx feels something smooth and soft brush against her hand; she looks down to see Raven's pinkie wrapping around her own. Jinx quickly looks away out toward the sunset, an controllable smile stretching out across her face. Raven closes her eyes and loses herself in Jinx's presence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I just wanna thank everyone for their wonderful reviews, and say that they made my day. You guys are the main reason as to why I love writing so much, it makes me so happy to see you all enjoying the story.

* * *

"Happy birthday Rae! I just wanted to call to see if you wanted to hang out for a bit. Of course I also got to give you your gift! I think you'll really like it. So yeah, give me a call back once you get this." Jinx hangs up, a big smile stretched out on her face as she pockets her phone.

Jinx goes back to actually finishing said gift. It was a bit last minute, but only because Jinx had trouble finding the needed items for it. She still wasn't too sure on the gift itself, though she's sure Rachel has a taste for dark and mystical things.

"Lets hope I'm not about to give her a shitty present," Jinx mutters. She takes a step back, grinning in satisfaction at her handy work, she grabs the wrapping paper and tape; she takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly, and then puts on a determined expression. "I've got this."

Jinx goes through a few rolls of wrapping paper before she finally gave up and had Mammoth wrap it instead.

* * *

"Jinx, slow down, chill." Mammoth tried to grab onto her arm, but she just slipped out of his grasp with ease.

"I can't Baran, she hasn't returned any of my calls or texts," Jinx said, pacing restlessly around the room.

Baran suddenly stepped in front of Jinx, grabbing her by her upper arms. "I'm sure everything's fine, you said her friends were taking her out today, right? They probably made her leave her cellphone at home."

Jinx takes a few deep breaths, slowly nodding at Baran's words. "Right, I'm just being stupid...I think I need to get out of the house."

Baran smiles as he lets her go. "Sounds like a plan. If you give me a few minutes to drag Mike away from his latest project we could go take a day at the park, how about it?"

"Sounds perfect," Jinx said with a soft smile. "I'll make us some sandwiches for lunch then. How many do you want?"

"Ten."

* * *

Raven pauses, her friends continue walking on not noticing she was falling behind. Raven scans the area around her searching for that familiar spark of bright energy; she frowns as she doesn't spot a head of pink hair or an Indian girl with blinding hair. Raven shakes her head, shrugging it off as her mind playing tricks on her; and honestly what were the odds of Jinx being here too.

"Yo Rachel! You okay?" Beast Boy calls out to her.

Raven rolls her eyes, turning back toward her friends, and she quickly jogs over to them. "Sorry, I thought I sensed someone."

"Who? An enemy?" Robin asks immediately, taking a step closer to her.

"No, a friend."

"You have friends?" Beast Boy gives a nervous smile when Raven shoots him a glare. "I mean besides us."

Raven walks pass him with no answer to his question. Cyborg punches Beast Boy's arm before taking a few long strides to get to Raven's side.

"Hey ignore him, he's an idiot," Cyborg said.

"I know, that's why I'm ignoring him," Raven said.

Cyborg chuckles, he puts his around Raven's shoulders, and rests his hand on her shoulder. "So what do you want to do, birthday girl?"

Raven sighs. "I don't know, you guys dragged me out here."

"Because we knew you wouldn't leave the Tower on your own. So, where to?"

Raven sighs again but heavier this time. She opens her mouth to answer, but her voice only comes out as a tiny gasp when she feels that spark again; joyous yet anxious. Raven whips around just in time for her blue eyes to meet grey ones. Jinx was a few feet behind them, but right now she wasn't Jinx-she was Karma, light brown skin and bleached blonde hair.

A wide grin spreads out on Jinx's face, she races forward, and leaps onto Raven getting her into a tight hug. "Rae! Fucking Jesus Christ! Why haven't you been returning my calls?"

Raven stumbles a bit back, but she somehow stays on her feet; for a moment she doesn't know what to do with her hands, but in the end she rests her hands on Jinx's waist. She scowls at Beast Boy, daring him with her eyes to say something. "Karma, what a pleasant surprise. I'm sorry for worrying you, but I forgot to grab my cellphone while my friends were rushing me out of the house." Raven smiles a little as she pulls away from Jinx, but her hands linger on Jinx's waist. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I was getting kind of restless being all caged up in the house so Baran suggested we get out for a bit." Jinx lights up even more. "Wait a minute, you said you're roommates were taking you out today, does this mean I finally get to meet?"

"Does that mean I finally get to meet yours too?" Raven points toward what she guessed was Mammoth and Gizmo in their civilian disguises.

Jinx turns around to face the others. "Okay wait, let me guess here." She points at Starfire. "You're Kori since you're the only other girl." She then points at Robin. "You're Richard because you're holding her hand and I know you two are dating." She points to Cyborg. "Victor, Rae described you as the big brother type and I can see why." She finally points at Beast Boy, an impish smile appearing on her face. "So that makes you Garfield, the annoying one."

"What?! Rae, why you gotta hurt me like this?!" Garfield cuts out, looking up at Raven with a trembling, lower lip.

"Because you are annoying, and don't call me Rae."

Jinx gestures for Mammoth and Gizmo to come closer. "Rae, this is Baran and Mikron, Mike for short."

"Wait, why does she get to call you Rae?!"

Mammoth, or Baran she guessed in this situation, smiles as he walks up to Raven and holds out his hand. "Hey there, it's nice to meet the girl Karm loves to rave about."

"Baran!" Jinx delivers punches to Baran's side, but they don't even phase him, if anything he looks amused. "You're such an asshole!"

Mike rolls his eyes. "Hey Karma didn't you have something to give Rachel?"

Jinx pauses in throwing punches at Baran. She blushes as she takes off the backpack she was carrying. "Uh right, right," Jinx mumbles as she carefully searches through the pack. It only takes a few seconds before she pulls out a neatly wrapped box; she hands it to Raven. "Happy birthday Rae. I hope you like it."

Raven takes the small box, she looks at it for moment before glancing back up at Jinx. "Is it alright if I-"

"Yeah! Yeah of course, go ahead and open it."

Raven carefully opens the gift not wanting to litter the park ground with the wrapping paper. She raises an eyebrow seeing thin-black box, she hands the paper to Victor before opening the box. Raven lifts a necklace out of the box; a silver bird skull hanging from a strip of black leather, and Raven couldn't stop the smirk that grew on her lips at sensing an enchantment on the piece of jewelry. _If I hadn't already figured out she was Jinx by now this_ _definitely_ _would have given her away._

"Where did you get this?" Raven asks as she puts the necklace on.

"I made it myself." Jinx grins proudly. "It looks good on you. Do you like it?"

"...I love it."

Jinx's eyes almost pop out of her head. "Really? Ha! I wasn't expecting that!"

Raven steps up to Jinx, and surprises everyone by giving Jinx a gentle hug. "Thank you."

"Uhh...No problem, I'm just glad you like it."

* * *

The sun was almost completely disappearing into the watery horizon, and for a moment Raven wished time would stand still. Raven never thought she would wish for such a thing, especially on her birthday, but here she is with the water licking at her toes and the fading sunlight warm on her face. Today was good-great even, but there was lingering trouble at the back of her mind, and it all centered around one person.

Jinx's presence at the park was welcomed yet not wanted; she was growing too attached to Raven's alter ego too fast. Raven feared what may happen if she told Jinx at this point in time. Raven's hand comes up to her necklace and plays with the bird skull absentmindedly.

"Raven?"

Raven quickly pulls off the necklace, her soul-self wrapping around it and then teleporting it away to her room. Raven whips around to face Jinx. "Hello Jinx."

Jinx gives a small smile and wave of her fingers. "Came to enjoy the sunset by yourself? That doesn't seem like you."

"It seems I'm picking up your habits," Raven said.

"Oh shit, that's not a good thing Rae-ah, Raven...Sorry, I didn't mean to call you that."

"Yes you did."

Jinx shrugs her shoulders, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "Yeah, but you don't like being called that, just like Rachel expect she lets me call her that...You and Rachel really do have a lot in common, it's really weird."

Raven feels her stomach knot up, but her guilt doesn't show on her face. "She could just be my number one fan."

"I can totally see that...It was her birthday today, we hung out at the park almost all day."

"Huh, how odd."

"What?"

"Today is my birthday too."

"...Are you shitting me?" Jinx whispers, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Raven shakes her head. "No. Why do you think I asked you and your team to lay low for the whole week?"

Jinx lets out a breathless laugh, still in shock. "So you could celebrate your birthday without the worry of us crashing it."

Raven smirks slightly. "It took a lot of fighting to get the other villains out of the way. I decided using one of my favors would make it a lot easier on both of our teams."

The crashing waves and cries of seagulls keeps a silence from taking over the space around them. Raven finds herself staring out at the water and the last rays of sunlight that were trying their best to stay.

"Did you wish for anything yet then? You know, close your eyes and blow out the candles." Jinx had her eyes on the sand, watching a small crab that was crawling by.

"Not yet. They're waiting for me to return before we have cake." Raven is now looking at the Tower, a tiny smile on her lips at the thought of her friends waiting for her eagerly.

"What are you gonna wish for?"

Raven looks back to Jinx with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you asking?"

Jinx gives Raven a lop-sided grin. "Just curious."

"You would be...I don't know, I've never believed in wishes." Raven walks deeper into the water until it was mid-way up her calves.

Jinx's eyes quickly follow Raven's movements. "Well if you did, what would you wish for?"

Raven is quiet for a long time, seconds stretching into minutes and minutes seeming to stretch into hours; then she speaks up, her voice so soft that the waves almost wash out her words. "To be able to feel. To laugh, to be angry, sad...to love someone."

"But you can already do that?" Jinx frowns in confusion.

Raven lets out a low, bitter laugh. "My emotions are dangerous, they're tied to my powers. If I feel something too strongly...I could kill someone."

Jinx walks up beside Raven not caring about the fact she still wore shoes and socks. "Oh. So lets say someone likes you, like really likes you...You wouldn't be able to date them?"

"I can date them, but it would be hard on both of us. I would have to hold back on showing them how much I love them. If they wanted to kiss it would have to be a quick peck to the lips, or cheeks. If they wanted sex I would have to say no. The most we could do would be to hold hands and cuddle."

"...Well, that doesn't sound too bad to me. I mean if this person really loved you, they would be happy with whatever as long as it was with you." Jinx hesitate, but then wraps an arm around Raven's shoulders. "If you ask me I think anyone would be lucky to date you, Raven. I mean, I like what I've seen so far, and I know there's still a lot more of you to see...Ah, I forgot where I was going with this."

Raven chuckles weakly, slowly shaking her head. "Thank you, Jinx."

"Uh, for what?" Jinx slightly tiltes her head.

"For helping me with a choice."


	7. Chapter 7

"So I was thinking we could go bowling tomorrow." Jinx had her cell phone between her shoulder and ear as she looked through a pile of papers Gizmo had smacked her with. They were jobs that had build up over the week, and now that Raven no longer needed them to stay out of trouble they could jump right back into it. She was looking for jobs they could finish all together in one night and she was surprised-and upset-by how many easy jobs they had gotten. "What do you say?"

"I've never gone bowling before."

"What?! Tell me you're joking, Rae." Jinx threw aside the paper she had in her hand, now solely focusing on her conversation with Rachel.

"Nope."

Jinx lets out a soft gasp. "What, were you locked up as a child?"

Rachel chuckles softly. "You are taking this quite seriously."

"Because this is a crime! That's it, I've decided we are going bowling, and I will not take a no."

"Karma." Rachel chuckles again before letting out a small sigh. "Alright then, let's hope work doesn't take me away tomorrow."

Jinx frowns as she spares a quick glance at the still big pile of papers she had. "Speaking of jobs I should get back to looking for one, talk to you later?"

"Of course, goodnight."

"Night, Rae." Jinx quickly hangs up, she sits there for a moment staring at her phone, and then she lets out a loud sigh as she sets it aside. "Back to work." She mutters as she focuses back on sorting through the many pages of job offers.

* * *

It was getting late, the afternoon sun starting to dip down toward the horizon. The streets not as packed as the late mornings and early afternoons as stores and restaurant started to close up for the day. Jinx hums the tune of a bubbly song that won't leave her head as she walked down the sidewalk; she slowed her gait as she came upon the art museum. It was one of her targets for tonight and she wanted to check out possible escapes routes in case she got caught.

Just as Jinx was approaching the large building to see where the outside cameras were at the front doors to the museum burst from their hinges and fly through the air; a green rhino flying along with the metal and glass shards. The green animal hit the ground, rolled twice, and on the second roll its from shrunk down to a young green-skinned man crouched on his hands and feet with a pinched look on his face. Beast Boy is about to take off back into the building, but he glances Jinx's way and he instantly stops in his tracks.

"Hey! I know you!" He said pointing a finger at her.

Jinx goes to say something, but she feels a sudden heat against her wrist; she looks down at the simple bracelet and frowns seeing the silver raven skull had changed to gold. _Rachel, she's in danger!_ _But, she's close? Does that mean..._ Jinx looks toward the broken door frame of the art museum with raising horror. She bolts toward the doorway.

"Hey wait! Don't go in there, it's dangerous!"

Jinx ignores Beast Boy as she races up the stairs and rushes into the museum; though she comes to an immediate stop a few feet in.

The rest of the Titans were fighting against giant glove hands, and Jinx inwardly groaned knowing only one villain who would summon such stupid minons. She sneers seeing Mumbo Jumbo staying far away from the fighting hiding behind his summoned minons; he has always been a coward. The burning heat against her wrist reminded her why she came into here in the first place, and with Rachel taking up all her thought she ran further into the art museum.

"Whoa, guys! Stop her!" She hears Beast Boy shout from somewhere behind her as she runs through hallways. "Man, she's fast!"

Jinx sees Cyborg turn his attention toward them, a frown instantly appearing on his face. "Yo! I thought we got all the civilians out?!"

"We did, she ran into the building!"

Cyborg knocks away the glove he had been fighting with a quick punch before rushing toward Jinx; he reached out with a hand to grab her. Jinx smirks a bit as she picked up her speed, she does a front flip over Cyborg, and lands into roll bouncing back up onto her feet and keeps on running. Cyborg turns around sharply to go after her again, but he founds himself suddenly dog piled by a few of Mumbo Jumbo's giant gloves.

Jinx ducks into a large room her eyes quickly scanning around for Rachel. _They said all the civilians got out, but then why is my bracelet telling me Rachel is in danger?_

Starfire flies into the room her eyes instantly landing onto Jinx. "Ah, there you are. Please you must leave at once it is dangerous to-," before Starfire could finish a dole of doves swarmed her.

Jinx darted pass Starfire's flailing legs. Jinx headed toward the back of the museum ducking into rooms and hallways as she dodges not only the Titans but also Mumbo Jumbo's magic. Jinx popped into a modern art gallery, and suddenly the doors to the room slammed shut; Jinx looked around the room as the lights dimmed more and more unnaturally. Jinx tried to move, but found her feet unwilling. She looked down, her eyes widening as she watched her shadow become a void.

Jinx can barely get out a yelp as her shadow jumped up and wrapped around her drowning her in darkness. Jinx struggled at first, the sensation of suffocating growing stronger with every second that she's held in the cold void. Arms wrap around her waist chasing away the icy emptiness and filling Jinx with warmth; an all too familiar voice speaks in her ear.

"You really do love to cause trouble."

"Ra-Raven! What's going on?" Jinx turns her head as much as she can, only getting a glance of half of Raven's face.

"I'm teleporting us." With that the darkness washes away, and they're outside, across the street from the museum standing in an alley.

Raven lets Jinx go, and Jinx doubles over as she suddenly feels ill to her stomach. "Ugh. Don't ever do that again, bad for my heart, and stomach."

Raven awkwardly pats Jinx's back. "Sorry. But I had to get you out of there, we couldn't have a citizen running about and making our job harder."

 _Ah shit, right, I'm Karma right now._ Jinx straightens up and gives Raven a half-assed salute. "Forgive ma'am, I'll try not to get myself killed, again, next time."

"Indeed, please don't make it a habit, this is the second time." Raven turns away, her cloak flying back a little as a breeze caught it.

Most humans wouldn't have noticed the dull glint in this dim light, but Jinx's cat like eyes were trained to spot shiny things. She zoned in instantly on the cause of the shine, and it was almost like time slowed down; a silver raven skull bobbing slightly against Raven's chest.

"Why do you have that?" _She can't-no, no, no, that's impossible._

Raven turns back toward Jinx, the darkness of her hood drawing back to reveal her frowning face. "What?"

Jinx took a few stumbling steps forward, her hands reach out, and they brush the cloak back to reveal the necklace. "This. This, doesn't belong to you, you shouldn't have it. How do you have it?!" _No, no, NO, NO!_

"Karma-"

" _How?!_ How do you have this?! How do you know my name?!"

Raven grabs Jinx's hands-ignoring the way they tremble-as she brings them together to hold gently between her own. "I always knew this would be hard."

 _No._

"I hated lying to you, stringing you along."

 _Please, stop._

"But I'm a selfish creature, I enjoyed being around you, you made me feel...human. I wanted to hold onto that, but at the same time, I was angry with myself."

 _...What?_

"I knew how you felt, I knew what you were hiding. I should have ended this sooner, but like I said, I'm a selfish creature."

 _She couldn't possibly know. That's impossible, that's imposs-_

"You can drop the disguise, Jinx."

Jinx rips her hands from Raven's, scrambling backwards and just barely stopping herself from tripping over her own feet. Jinx twists around and bolts, running as fast as her legs could carry her. She couldn't sort her thoughts out, too many things to worry about as she flees in a blind panic; but one thought did strike her. Mike was going to be _piss_.

* * *

"Good work today guys." Robin smiles as everyone collapse onto the couch, expect for one. He glances at Raven, she's been silent-more silent than usual-since getting that civilian out of the museum; he didn't want to draw any attention to this fact, but he was worried. "You alright, Raven."

"Yes, I'm fine." The shadows of Raven's hood didn't disappear, her face was still shrouded in the inky darkness.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine." With those firm words Raven sinks down through the floor, leaving the common room.

"...Man, I wonder what's got her so crabby." Beast Boy said, he looks to his teammate and frowns when he sees their glares. "What?"

* * *

It _hurts_. Raven knew it would, but not like this. The pain just seemed to build up with every hour that past by, a hand around her heart that just kept squeezing tighter and tighter. It made no sense. They were friends, she cared for Jinx, but they barely knew each other. This was too much agony for a simple friend.

Maybe that was the reason. They are-were-friends, Jinx was something outside of the little family she made with the Titans, and that was something so rare, something so _special_ to Raven. And that look on Jinx's face, her emotions, her thoughts; they all hurt more than the nine Hells.

Raven is snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a slight sting on the palm of her hand; she glanced down to see her hand clasped around the skull of her necklace. She wanted to rip the necklace off and banish the damn thing to another dimension; that thought hurt just as badly as the fear in Jinx's eyes.

"What's happening to me?" Raven's soft voice is almost booming in the still darkness of her room.

Numbly Raven takes off her cloak letting it drop to the floor, she carelessly kicked off her boots, and then fell upon her bed; her hand still gripped around the necklace. She forces herself into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Panting, the squeaking of a chain, and the sound of flesh meeting leather was the only sound in the dimly lit room. Jinx delivered another kick to the punching bag, her skin covered in sweat and her shirt clung to her torso like a second skin. Another kick. The tops of her feet and her ankles were red, raw, and bleeding; Jinx couldn't bring herself to stop, the pain was a fitting punishment in her mind. Another kick.

The panic she had felt, the fear of having been caught, the feeling of betrayal. Another kick. It took a few days for her to clear her head, for the guilt to settle in. Jinx went over the scene in her head again and again. Raven didn't lash out, wasn't trying to scare Jinx or cause a fight; Raven was so gentle and full of self-loathing, she didn't blame Jinx for this whole mess, she blamed herself. Another kick, harder this time. And what did Jinx do? Run toward the hills without a single care for Raven's feelings, she just wanted to save her own stinking hide!

The moment her foot touch the punching bag the other side explored open with a loud bang and terrible ripping sound; after a minute the chain holding the bag to the ceiling broke. Jinx sighs as the punching bag hit the ground, sand slowly pouring out of it. Jinx gingerly walked out of the training room. The moment she was in her room she stripped out of her clothing, and then she dug out the first aid kit from under her bed. She quickly took care of her feet, slammed the kit closed, and threw it back under her bed; Jinx fell back, trying to bury herself within her many pillows.

Jinx sighs softly tired of staring up at her ceiling for a week now, but Jinx couldn't find the motivation to drag herself out of this pit of self-loathing. She rolled onto her stomach and pressed her face hard into a pillow, seconds ticked by before a muffled groan was heard. The communicator goes off on her nightstand, buzzing noisily against the wood; Jinx lets out another groan as she sits up.

Jinx snatches her communicator off the nightstand, she flips open the small device as she rests back into the pillows pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed. "Listen Mike, I don't wanna talk about this anymore, just let me rot in my room."

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine." A monotone voice snarks at her.

Jinx's eyes shoot open and she is greeted by the sight of Raven's face on the screen of the communicator. "Raven?!"

"Hello Jinx, I was hoping you were doing well, but from the sounds of it I was wrong." Raven slightly tilts her head, and Jinx realizes Raven wasn't wearing her hood; and Jinx wasn't wearing any clothing at all. Jinx holds the communicator a bit higher.

"What's going on, Raven? Why are you calling? You ain't tracing this call are ya?" Jinx narrows her eyes.

"Of course not," Raven seemly frowns even more, "if I had wanted to arrest you, I would have done it a long time ago, Jinx."

Jinx bows her head, her free hand grips onto her thigh, her fingernails digging into the flesh. "Sorry."

It goes quiet, Jinx refusing to speak or look back up. Raven gives in first with a deep sigh. "Jinx, I want to talk. There was a lot that was left unsaid, and...and I miss your company."

Jinx looks up at that; Raven is looking away now, though her face was still unreadable. "You do?" Raven simply nods, Jinx feels a weak smile pull at her lips. "Aw, I missed ya too, Rae."

"Can we meet then?" Raven faces the screen again. "I understand if you don't want to, I hurt you by betraying your trust."

"How can you say that, Raven? I'm the one who hurt you!" Jinx jumps up from the bed, and she winces at the pain that shoots up her legs. "Wh-where can we meet?"

"The beach."

Jinx nods as she goes over to her closest. "I'll see ya soon."

* * *

Jinx hesitated. Raven already stood there on the sandy shore without a cloak or shoes, her back facing the road as she stared out at the ocean. Jinx shifted on her feet, but she reminded herself she wanted this, she wanted to apologize, she wanted to be close to Raven again; she takes a deep breath and marches out onto the sand. Jinx was just a foot away from Raven when Raven finally turned around.

"I'm glad you came." Raven spoke softly, her eyes turned down toward the ground.

"Well, you're right, a lot was left unsaid, especially since I ran away like an idiot."

Raven shakes her head and she looks up to meet Jinx's eyes. "No, I think I would have done the same if I was in your place."

Jinx gives a sheepish grin. "Nah, you actually got a logical side to your brain, but me?" Jinx taps a knuckle against her temple. "I've got a peanut rattling around in here."

A tiny smile tugs at the corners of Raven's lips. "You give yourself little credit, Jinx."

Jinx shrugs her shoulders. "Doesn't stop the fact I ran away instead of listening to you."

"Fear is a powerful emotion, most people can't control it."

"Right, and you know all about emotions because, ya know, you have to control them."

Raven nods slowly as she looks off to the side. "When I said I knew how you felt I wasn't lying."

"...Yeah." Jinx's heart was racing.

"There's no need to be nervous, I'm not disgusted...Honestly, I'm flattered. I'm used to feeling fear from people when it comes to me, from both villains and citizens."

"They're idiots," Jinx grumbles.

Another small smile appears on Raven's lips. "Even from the beginning you were never scared. You enjoyed making jokes and trying to banter with me, in every fight I have only felt happiness from you. I never noticed when your feelings started to change for me. I'm not very experienced with...romantic feelings, Starfire and Robin are my only exposer to those kind of things, but those feelings are a bit different when they're pointed toward you and not another person."

"You've never had a boyfriend, or a girlfriend?" Jinx asks softly.

Raven's brow wrinkles a bit. "I had a crush once, but I was simply being used by that person; I held a tighter grip on lighter emotions after that."

"Oh."

"But not anymore," Raven quickly added, "I have let go since then, I learned to trust such emotions again."

"That's...that's good." Jinx's smile is shy of course, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

Raven reaches out and stills Jinx's hands with her own. "I didn't figure out your feelings until we met as Rachel and Karma. It took a bit of time, but it slowly dawn on me when Karma started to get a crush on Rachel." Raven smirks a bit at the way Jinx tilts her head away while a noticeable blush grew on her cheeks.

"What can I say? I like my girls all gloomy and cute." Jinx tangles her fingers with Raven's.

Raven chuckles lowly, but she quickly quiets as she feels Jinx grow more anxious. "Jinx, look at me."

Jinx slowly rises her head, meekly meeting Raven's eyes. "So...what happens? We keep being friends, or...or do we act like nothing ever happened?"

"I was thinking a third option."

Jinx's brow furrows. "What?"

Raven shifts a bit, taking a deep breath and then letting it out slowly. "Like I've said I don't have much experience with romantic feelings or anything like that, but when you ran it hurt, Jinx, far more than it should have for a simple friendship so I meditated upon this. It seems I'm not very in touch with my own feelings."

Jinx's eyes widen. "Are you saying..."

"I may have...developed a crush for you."

A moment of silence pasts between them, and then it is shattered by Jinx squealing and throwing her arms around Raven's neck and pulling her into a tight hug. "Never, Never! In a hundred years did I think that _the_ Raven of the Teen Titans would like me back!"

"Oh um, Jinx-"

"This is amazing! Gosh I could die right now without a care, wait no-that would suck because then I wouldn't be able to take you out on a date."

"A-a date?"

Jinx grins widely and pulls away a bit. "Well, of course, and since we never went bowling because...ya know...this is a perfect chance."

Raven blinks owlishly at Jinx, her mouth slightly open. "You...you are taking this surprisingly well."

Jinx moves her hands to Raven's shoulders. "The girl I've been crushing on for who knows how long is telling me she likes me back, of fucking course I'm taking this well! Rae...I've never been this happy before in my entire life."

"Oh. Well, already then, we can go bowling this Sunday...if work doesn't take me away."

Jinx rolls her eyes her grin almost splitting her face with how big it is. "Nice cover story by the way, a nurse...Hm, it kind of suits you."

Raven raises an eyebrow. "You think so? Beast Boy would disagree, he says I'm quite cold."

"That's because he's stupid."

"Hm, can't argue with you on that."

"So...is Sunday okay, for the date?" Jinx bites her bottom lip, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

Raven is quiet for a moment, but a smile slowly curls onto her lips as she nods. "That sounds perfect."


	9. Chapter 9

Jinx checks her watch again for what felt like the hundredth time, her foot tapping restlessly against the ground. She looks both ways down the sidewalk though she was unsure as to what she was looking out for; how was Raven even going to get here? Jinx frowns at the thought, wondering if Raven was going to teleport like she usually did; Jinx's brow furrows as she looks toward the closest alleyway.

"Jinx?"

Jinx jumps away from the sudden voice behind her, she whips around with pink sparks running around her fingers, but her magic fizzles out when she sees who it is. "Wha-Raven? Where the hell did you come from?!"

Raven raises an eyebrow. "From the Tower?...Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just...did you walk here?" Jinx stuffs her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"Kind of? I flew about half way and then walked the rest...Are you sure you're okay?" The slightest hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah yeah just...thinking."

Raven steps up beside Jinx, and surprises Jinx by looping her arm around Jinx's. "You're so weird."

Jinx shrugs her shoulders, a lop-sided grin taking up her face. "I get that a lot. So, ready to get your ass kicked in bowling?" Jinx leads them up to the building.

Raven chuckles lowly, the left corner of her mouth curling upward slightly. "Is that any way to talk to your date?"

"No, I suppose not," Jinx separates from Raven and opens the door for her, "but I've never played by the rules, now have I?"

"Hm, you are quite the troublemaker," Raven walks pass Jinx, trailing her fingertips over the back of Jinx's hand as she went by.

Jinx quickly follows Raven in and rejoins her side. "Well, gotta keep my girlfriend on her toes, don't want her getting rusty."

"Girlfriend?"

Jinx freezes up a bit, panic pouring from her in waves. "Ye-yeah, is...is that okay?"

A soft smile curls up on Raven's face, she reaches out and gently takes Jinx's hand. "Of course, that is what we are, girlfriends." Raven's smile stretches the tiniest bit wider as Jinx's excitement washes over her. "So, ready to kick my ass in bowling?"

Jinx brings Raven's hand up and places a kiss against the back of Raven's hand, she grins widely when she hears the crack of glass. "I'll go easy on you, promise."

* * *

"Okay, but seriously, are you cheating?" Jinx questions, her narrowed gaze pointed up at the scoreboard.

"Of course not, I guess I just got lucky." With her back toward Jinx, Raven grins slightly as she grabs her dark purple bowling ball.

Jinx's eyes turn to slits as she moves her sight onto Raven. "You've gotten nothing but strikes."

Raven shrugs her shoulders as she moves up to take her final turn. "Real lucky."

Raven takes a few quick steps as her arm goes back, she swings her arm forward and releases the ball just as her foot touches the line of the lane. The ball rushes down the lane and smashes into the pins with a loud clatter, she smirks slightly at seeing none of the pins were left standing.

"And with that, you have not only kicked my ass, Rae, but you have absolutely fucking destroyed it." Jinx claps slowly.

Raven twists around and gives a small bow, her slight smirk still on her lips. "Sorry, but it seems I'm a natural at this."

Jinx rolls her eyes, a grin curling up on the corner of her lips. "Right, anyways as much as I would love to lose another game to you, I'm getting hungry. How about we head out and get something to eat? I know this nice seafood place by the bay."

"Sure, then afterward we could take a walk on the beach?"

Jinx nods, her grin growing wider. "That sounds great, just give me a minute I gotta go to the bathroom real quick."

Raven hums and turns away to clean up the table had been using for their snacks and drinks; once she was done she changes out of the bowling shoes and puts back on her sneakers. Raven moves over to pick up Jinx's pink bowling ball and her own purple one to put them away, but she pauses when she feels two people approaching her. She slowly picks up the pink bowling ball, her fingernails tapping against the surface as she pretends she hadn't noticed the two boys. It wasn't until one of them clears their throat that Raven finally turns around, raising an eyebrow at the teenage boy that stood before her.

"Uh, hey," he awkwardly steps closer at the nudging at his friend. "You're uh pretty good at this, come here often?"

"No. What do you want?"

"Straight to the point, cool cool cool. Um I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out with me-and my friends! We-we're heading out right now to this club not too far away-"

"No." Raven sets down the bowling ball, she quickly goes over to where Jinx's and her things were at.

Raven was a bit surprised the boy didn't immediately give up at her cold dismissal. "Come on, your friend can tag along, Jerry was a bit interested in-"

Raven whips around, a small snarl leaving her throat. "I said-"

An arm wraps around Raven's waist, and Raven instantly calms down feeling Jinx's presence wash over her. "Hey babe, everything alright here? These guys bothering you?"

"Not anymore, get your shoes on so we can go."

Jinx chuckles softly, she leans in quickly and kisses Raven's cheek. "Yes, ma'am...Uh, you guys need anything, or you just gonna stand there staring at me and my girlfriend like a coulpe of creeps?"

The boys shake themselves out of their stunned states and turn tail, the boy that had been talking muttering out an apology as he goes. Once Jinx has changed her shoes they return the bowling shoes and then leave the bowling alley. Jinx takes a hold of Raven's hand as they walk down the street.

"Sooo...wanna hear about the time how I almost set Gizmo on fire?"

Raven raises an eyebrow as she looks at Jinx. "...Sure."

Jinx grins widely. "So this was back when we were just made a team in H.I.V.E, Gizmo didn't know a lot about magic so he had no understanding of my powers, which made him pissed cause he doesn't like being around things he don't understand. Anyway, he tells me he wants to try a few tests, try to see what makes me tick, and back then I didn't know a lot about my powers, so I said yes. We get one of the gyms reversed for us, he hooks me up to a bunch of shit, and then he tells me to let loose. Now, I understand that my powers and tech don't mix well, but at most I thought I would simply fry his little toys, but oh boy was I wrong."

"After about a minute of flinging some simple bolts I noticed the pack on Giz is smoking, and then with horror I realized he had me hooked up to his personal computer, which was now on fire! The thing suddenly bursts into flames, which of course grabs Giz's attention so now he is screaming as he's trying to get the damn pack off. Mammoth, who had been watching off from the sidelines, comes charging up, rips the pack off of Giz, and he just throws the pack to the ground and stomps on it."

"So that's the time I almost set Gizmo on fire, and also the time I had to explain to the Headmistress why my teammate didn't wanna be apart of my team no more." Jinx turns toward Raven, mirth gleaming in her eyes.

Raven shakes her head, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. "Did he learn anything from this?"

Jinx nods. "Yeah, don't let me near his things."

"...Thank you."

"What for?"

Raven gives Jinx's a slight squeeze. "For everything...for being you, for cheering me up, for stepping in with those boys...I honestly don't know why I almost lashed out at them."

Jinx leaves go of Raven's hand and instead she wraps her arm around Raven's waist. "Can't say, probably didn't the way he talked about your girlfriend."

"Hm. Perhaps." Raven rests her head on Jinx's shoulder.

"Well, whatever the reason, I don't blame you; we were clearly on a date."

"Were we that obvious?"

"...Raven, I kissed you at least a dozen times on the cheek and hugged you whenever I got the chance."

* * *

Jinx sighs softly as she stares up at the crescent moon surrounded by nothing the night sky, cool water washing over her bare feet and splashing up to her calves before retreating back out into the bay. Jinx's gaze drifts toward Titan Tower, the home of the Titans, Raven's home. Her brow furrows a bit as a frown takes up her face.

"You want to meet them."

Jinx's shoulders jump a bit at Raven's voice, she turns her head to see Raven standing at her side. "I mean, we're dating now, Baran and Mike know and they wanna get to know you...I understand if you don't want to tell them, you'll get into trouble with birdbrain."

"Perhaps, but it's unfair to you."

Jinx shrugs her shoulders. "Life is unfair, and it's my own fault for crushing on a superhero while I get into all kinds of trouble."

"Hm. We can share the blame, after-all, I did agree to dating you." Raven looks away from the Tower and smiles slightly at Jinx. "It's getting late, shall I walk you home?"

"...Hey Rae, can I ask something personal? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"...You may."

Jinx turns her gaze back toward the Tower. "Where are you from? I kind of just realized, I don't actually know."

Raven's eyes widen a bit. "Oh...I guess the best way to tell you this, is just to say it. I'm not from Earth."

Jinx's head snaps toward Raven. "You mean...you're an alien."

"I wish it was as simple as that." Raven chuckles weakly. "Sadly no...I'm not of this dimension."

"...Not of this...Okay, um...I wasn't expecting that." Jinx turns fully toward Raven, she reaches out and takes Raven's hand. "I have so many questions."

"I know, I can hear-somewhat." Raven takes Jinx's hand in both of her hands. "There are some things I don't wish to speak about right of where I was born, but I promise at another time you can ask me all you wish to know."

Jinx nods. "I get it, it's okay I don't wanna pry."

Raven smiles softly, she brings up Jinx's hand and presses a light kiss against Jinx's knuckles. "Thank you...Hm, I've also realized I have yet to ask this, but what is your real name?"

Jinx's mood darkens almost instantly. "I really don't care for my real name. Heck, I don't even know your real name either."

"Actually, you do. My name is Raven, I have no surname, but if I had been born upon Earth it would be Roth. Perhaps in a different life I would truly be Rachel Roth."

Jinx tries to hold down her laughter, but it just comes up instead as a loud snort. "You didn't even try to hide your real identities."

Raven rolls her eyes. "I saw no point since no one on Earth could possibly track down my origins, besides Dr. Fate and perhaps a few others...I know you don't care for it, but I would like to know your real name. I will not use it if you don't wish me to."

Jinx chews on her bottom lip, tilting her head back as her thoughts raged war within her mind. Raven's face fell a bit with Jinx's darkening aura; she's about ready to end Jinx's worries, but she finds herself staring into bright, pink eyes again.

"Kali...That's my name." Jinx carefully pulls her hand from Raven's grip.

"Kali." It's strange hearing _that name_ come from Raven's lips, but Jinx is even more surprised to find herself not hating the sound of it. "Are you alright with me using that name?"

Jinx shrugs her shoulders. "Yeah, I guess just-don't use it around the others, okay?"

Raven nods, and she steps up closer to Jinx. "It's getting late, I have to return to the Tower soon. Thank you, for telling me your name when you didn't have to."

"Well, I don't know, I might come to like it if it's you using it."

"I'll keep that in mind, _Kali_." Raven's voice drops an octave, and she practically purrs the name; Jinx does her best to hide the shudder of her body, but from Raven's smug smirk Jinx knows it was a waste of effort.

"And I thought I was the evil one here."


End file.
